Without Interruption
by FlameDancer12
Summary: Soul likes Kid and decides to try to ask him out, mean while Maka Liz and Patty stalk them. Lemonz and all that good stuff included.  lol super bad at summaries, just ask my teacher
1. Chapter 1

If you don't understand this first part Ill just say it, there watching a movie hence the _slanted typing..._ XD enjoy~

"_Soul..." Kid said holding his friend close to him. "No one would understand us..." Soul looked down into Kid's golden eyes._

"_Kid... I want you... and I don't care what anyone thinks." Kid's eyes softened._

"_Soul-kun..." he drew his face closer to the taller boy._

"_Kid... I... I think I love you..." Kid blinked. "... I know... I love you..." there faces drew nearer._

"_Oh Soul..."_

"_Kid..."_

"_Soul..." both so close to each others face that they could feel the others hot breathe meeting their own._

"MAKA!"

Patty, Liz and Maka fell off Makas living room couch as Liz scrambled for the remote and clicked "pause" Soul opened the front door looking at the three girls sprawled on the ground with surprised looks on there faces.

"Um..." Soul started. "I just... Forgot my jacket- what are you watching? I hope it's not another one of those terrible fan made movies, if I have to see one more bad cosplayer I'm going to puke." the TV made a click sound and all was silent. "Okay...?" the scythe said while slipping on a black jacket he had hanging by the door.

Maka spoke as she lifted herself back onto the couch "Hey Soul, so where are you and Kid going to hang out?" she smiled deviously.

Soul just simply replied "None of your business Maka, good night." he waved good bye and shut the door before she could respond.

Maka growled 'what a jerk...' as soon as she heard his bike speed away she turned back on the TV and the three girls continued to watch there fan made movie (because fans go to such heights~ XD) with many fan girl "Awww..."s and fan girl screams. After the movie finished, Maka and the two pistols sat and debated over the next film. None could agree to the others choice, Patty wanted to watch a documentary on giraffes, Liz wanted to watch another romance chick flick, and Maka wanted to watch a comedy/action.

After about ten minuets of useless debating Maka got an idea, "Hey guys... Why don't we watch a... better movie?" she smiled deviously. Liz and Patty both looked at her curiously.

Liz replied, "What movie would that be..?" crossing her arms.

"Were going to watch the sequel to SoulXKid~!" Maka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Patty clapped "YAAAY~ YAOI IS THE BEST~!"

Her celebration was cut short when her sister interjected, "Er- I don't think there is a sequel…" Patty made a sad noise and hugged her giraffe plushy that she had brought for much needed comfort.

Maka chuckled darkly, "Well, were going to make it~"

"How so?" Replied Liz.

The scythe mister reported "They are going out together tonight, and seeing how Soul has been so excited for today must mean something interesting is bound to happen~"

Liz unfolded her arms and sighed, "Yeah but that doesn't mean they are going to do anything yaoi-ish…"

"Oh please Liz." Maka scoffed, "Like you can't tell that they totally like each other."

The pistol sharply interjected "And you can?" She smiled at the challenge.

Maka replied smartly "You don't live with Soul, Liz."

"Thank god."

Maka glared at her in the 'what is that supposed to mean' way. "Any ways, I have sufficient proof that states that tonight is going to be amazing…"

Liz grabbed her sisters giraffe by the neck and pointed it at Maka's face "Alright fine, prove it. Besides how are we supposed to watch them, I'm pretty sure Kid and Soul aren't just going to let us stalk them around with a video camera." Patty swiftly grabbed her giraffe from Liz's clutches, stroking its head.

The blonde mister lifted herself from the floor, "Well I have a little favor to call in from Shinigami-sama."

**scene transition of magical-ness~**

Soul sped down the streets of Death City, the sun low on the distant desert, miles from the town. The hot day fading with the last bit of sunlight leaving a hint of golden orange clashing with the young night sky turning a deep purple with bright white starts decorating it.

As Soul drove to his destination he thought about his night with Kid… Truthfully it was intended to be a night out for himself, Kid and Black*Star but due to an unfortunate and unseen turn of events (aka Black*Star doing something stupid as always) Black*Star was injured while standing on top of one of the DWMAs towers leaving poor Tsubaki there to take care of him. It was kind of better that way in Souls perspective. He'd had a crush on Death the Kid for some time now, their was just something about him that drove Soul crazy. Even his OCD attacks were cute, and that was saying something. So since Black*Star couldn't make it tonight, Soul figured it was the perfect opportunity to ask Kid out. Unfortunately he was still unaware of how he was going to accomplish this.

Soul spotted Gallows Manor from about a mile away; he slowed his bike down to a more decent speed since he had just noticed he had been speeding. The weapon pulled in at the front of the mansion and put the stand up for his bike. Soul proceeded to dismount his bike and walk towards the large doors of the mansion. It kind of reminded him of all the places he used to play the piano at, god he hated those places; they were so cold and empty. It was like a museum, if you touched anything you'd die; Soul figured the same went for here (even more so). Soul raised his hand to knock on the door but it swung open faster than he could do so, revealing a flustered raven haired teen more commonly known as Death the Kid.

Soul decided it was polite to knock anyways so he did so on Kids head. "Sorry I'm late…" Soul gave an awkward smile hoping Kid wasn't too upset.

Kid growled and retorted "I can't believe you have the audacity to show up here at seven ten… Why did it have to be seven!" Kid angrily grabbed Souls hand that was still hovering above his face and thrust it downwards.

Soul blushed noticing how soft Kids hand felt on his own. "W-well Kid, that's because the movie that were going to go see starts at seven thirty…"

Kid released Souls hand to use his sleeve to wipe away some of his tears. "But… didn't they have a showing at eight… eight is more symmetrical…"

'Oh god here comes another one of his symmetry attacks… I have to do something quick!' Soul put a hand on Kids shoulder and the other on his chin to lift his teary face up. "Aw come on Kid, that was the closest showing to eight… if you want we could just go in at eight and miss the previews and some of the movie."

Kid looked up "N-no… Your right, I will… h-have to deal with it I guess." Kid looked a little pale to Soul.

"Well as soon as you're ready to go."

Kid started walking towards the movie theater "I'm ready now."

Soul followed, "Alright, but we might be a little late… it's already seven fifteen."

Soul looked at Kid who had a slight trail of blood coming out of his mouth and his right eye was twitching. 'Oh god here it comes….'

Let's just say they were probably going to miss the previews.

YAAAY~ Chapter 1 is finished~ Please tell me what you think, truthfully this is a really old fanfic, its been sitting in my journal for some time now and I just decided to re type it out (I typed it out before but then the SoMa fan girls killed it :/ and like 5 other stories I made) anyways luckily I had this one written out still… but I had to detail it and edit MAJOR TIME I swear my rough drafts are not pretty… at all… any ways yes, I'm sorry to have made Maka Liz and Patty total yaoi fan girls but it had to be done. If Tsubaki was there then that would just be one more pervert to ad to the pile XD and yes this fanfic is going to be very fluffy and very lemony but not to much plot… I'm kinda just practicing mah lemonz :3 anyways, yes tell me what you think so far in: WHEN FAN GIRLS ATTACK! (a story inspired by the internet) lololol ok, yes all will be explained later.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY~ Chapter 2 already… wow maybe I will actually finish something for once in my life XD 

Maka and the two Thomson sisters strolled up to the DWMA, the smallest hint of day still lingered in the sky. Liz carried the camera and the stand for it while Patty had brought assorted snacks with her (and her giraffe of coarse). The three students walked through the empty halls of the school only coming across a janitor and Makas father who was also doing janitor duties. They reached the death room shortly and Maka led the three inside.

"Excuse me, Shinigami-sama..? You still at the school..?" Maka said to the seemingly empty room. Maka never noticed how creepy the room looked without the eccentric death god.

"Ah hello Miss Albarn~ what can I do for you today?" Maka and the two sisters turned to see Shinigami-sama standing by his mirror at the middle of the room.

Maka walked towards the death god followed by her two companions. "Hello sir, I was just wondering if I could ask a favor of you…"

The shinigami cocked his head to the side "A favor huh? What would that be?"

Maka asked cautiously hoping he wouldn't be too offended by her request "Well… can we borrow the death mirror for a while…? Just for the rest of tonight I mean." Shinigami-sama grew still he turned to look at the two Thomson sisters both holding suspicious items.

"Uh, what for…?" He inquired.

Maka nervously replied "Uh- We wanted to make a… Documentary of Death City and we figured that your mirror would be the easiest way." Said Maka hoping he would buy her awnser, like she was supposed to tell him that Liz Patty and she were there to perv on his son.

Shinigami-sama brightened slightly "Oh ok, that's fine. I was heading out anyways." The death god walked (if you could call it that) away leaving the three girls there to continue there quest.

In a flash the camera equipment and the few blankets they had brought were set up. Maka slightly knew how to use the mirror; she had asked Shinigami-sama about it a few times. Luckily it was easy to find where Kid and Soul were because the mirror can track anyone who has ever used it. They found the two just arriving at the theater.

Soul was practically dragging Kid to the ticket booth; through there trek to the theater Kid was spazzing out about symmetry so Soul had to take his hand and lead him along. They bought their tickets and walked in the dark theater. They made it just in time, the last preview ended and the movie began right as they sat down. Soul noticed that there was no other form of life in the theater besides himself and Kid.

Kid picked the eighth seat in on the eighth row of chairs in the theater seating them both towards the back of the theater. He mumbled as he sat down cautiously "Seven thirty five… how could I be so asymmetrical, I'm complete garbage…"

Soul made an inaudible sigh not wanting to offend his crush. "I don't think your garbage Kid…" he said softly, it was only the 80th time he'd said it to Kid within the last 20 minutes.

Kid sniffed and looked down. "You're just saying that because I'm annoying you…" the music for the beginning of the movie began.

Soul responded quickly "No that's not it." But his words were practically drowned out by the movies audio.

Hearing the eerie music for the beginning of the movie Kid asked cautiously "What movie did we come to see again..?"

Soul looked at him "On the phone I told you we were going to see the remake of Nightmare on Elm Street, why?"

Kid looked at him a bit wary "I don't do well at horror movies…" he turned away from Soul. Soul smiled seeing this as a chance to get a bit closer to Kid.

"Aren't you a scary shinigami? You could so kick anyone in this movies ass…" Soul said smirking at the frightened boy.

Kid mumbled embarrassed "I guess so… I just don't like horror movies okay..?"

Soul used the chance to wrap his arm around Kid, "Don't worry about it, I'll protect you~" He said jokingly. It looked like something important was happening in the movie so Kid didn't have time to interject. Kid turned his attention to the movie while Soul found Kid a lot more interesting. Soul studied him during the coarse of the movie, he found it adorable that Kid would slightly lean against him when something scary happened and he tried to cover up the fact that the movie was obviously terrifying him. Soul started to feel a bit bad for his shinigami but he found it WAY worth the guilt for the chance to have his arm around Kid and share that closeness.

The movie was nearing the end and Kid really REALLY didn't want to stick around for the end, he found it slightly easier to get over these types of movies when he didn't see the turn out. Kid leaned back on the chair that he had chosen to view this terrible movie at when he felt something warm behind him. He didn't even realize Soul kept his arm around him though the whole film. "Ah Soul-kun, may I inquire why your arms still using my chair…?"

Soul blushed 'shit he noticed' "I was stretching…?" Kid glared at him in a cute sort of way. Soul hesitated to move it when he noticed a potentially scary moment in the movie "Hey Kid look over there." Kid turned to see one of the characters meet their bloody end, he squeaked a very undignified squeak and hurled himself into souls arms.

Kid used Souls jacket to cover his face "Is it over..?" he said shakily. Sure he'd seen blood, plenty. But Hollywood just made it seem much scarier than it was to him for some reason…

Soul felt his face heat up. "No its not…" Kid hid his face deeper in Souls jacket.

"I don't like this movie…" Kid muttered under his breath. "J-just tell me when it's over please Soul…"

Soul wasn't going to tell him but… he was probably never going to look at Kid the same way again. Of coarse he was still fucking hot to Soul but he decided not to tell Kid that either…

After a few more minuets the movie was over and Soul patted Kids head which was still rested in his jacket. "Hey Kid, movies over…" Kid peeked out from behind Souls jacket. He viewed the credits and figured that they were harmless. The shinigami removed himself from the albino weapon and straightened his own attire.

"Never take me to one of those again." Kid said trying to sound as threatening as possible. Soul made a small noise resembling a muffled laugh but stopped it as soon as Kid turned to look at him. "Anyways… so how did it end?" Kid pulled at his sleeve noticing a few wrinkles.

Soul scratched the back of his head "Hell if I know." He looked to the side.

"HEY! SOUL WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME HOW IT ENDS! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!" Kid scolded him; there was no way his effort of sitting through that PAINFULLY scary movie was going to be wasted.

Soul yelled back unthinkingly "I WAS STAREING AT YO-"Soul slapped his hand over his mouth.

Kid stared at him for a while. Soul stared back. The movie credits ended with the lights coming back on.

Maka Liz and Patty viewed from the school; all were in face palm position.

Maka grumbled "Smooth move Soul…"

Kid coughed hoping to break the awkwardness, he failed miserably. Soul turned away blushing, his face now fully visible in the now light filled room. Kid whispered lightly "Soul…?" The weapon refused to look at him. Kid gently grabbed Souls face and made him look him in the eyes. Kid leaned close to Soul, and Soul wasn't going to waist the opportunity. Soul met Kids lips with his own and gave him a cautious kiss, surprisingly Kid didn't seem to resist. Kid and Soul pulled away from each other. Kid looked down with crimson staining his pale face. Soul grabbed his hand and lead him out of the theater.

:'3 adorable no? lol, well… I'm sorry that this chapter has been very DRAB and yes, scary shinigami is afraid of horror movies. I probably made it that way because whenever I watch one myself, I always go "I IS NOT AFRAID OF THIS~" but then at the end I'm freaked out of my mind. And idk why I chose nightmare on elm street… :/ anyways I hope you liked the chapter… I might do another one before I go to sleep but its pretty late already… PLEASE REVIEW~ Thank you very much for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Soul walked outside of the theater looking up at the sky, it was now fully dark out and all the street lamps in Death City were on, the creepy moon above was chuckling as usual. A rather peaceful night in short, or at least it should be.

Kid walked up to Soul blushing slightly as he did, "Hey Soul, you hungry..? I didn't eat dinner because I usually eat at eight but the movie kinda threw me off schedule." Soul looked at the smaller and nodded. Kid grabbed his arm and lead him to the nearest convenient store that was just along the way for walking back to Kids house. Soul blinked when he walked in the pale store, they had far too many lights on and the whole place was white which didn't help.

Kid walked over to the refrigerators at the back of the store, he grabbed himself a frozen treat then looked to see if Soul had grabbed anything. Kid tried to get his attention but the weapon seemed a bit dazed "Soul?"

"Huh..? Oh yeah..." Soul grabbed something from the fridge though he didn't pay to much attention as to what. 'Why is he acting so normal now!' Soul though, frustrated at his crush for not mentioning what had happened back at the theater.

Kid grabbed Souls snack and placed it in front of the cashier, after paying the two decided to find a place to sit down and eat, choosing the park they usually played basketball at. Kid walked over to the bench they usually sat at, he gestured Soul to join him. Soul walked silently to Kids side and took the seat that was offered to him.

Kid unwrapped his popsicle and handed Soul his own. Soul looked at the shinigami who was eating away at his treat while Soul stayed quiet. Kid took a second to stop eating and looked over at Soul "Are you going to eat that?" He said slightly worried. Kid hoped that what happened at the movies hadn't made Soul mad at him… So far he hadn't spoken much since. Kid feared he had misinterpreted what happened and maybe Soul did just want to be friends? Hell if he knew.

Unwrapping his popsicle Soul answered yet another question in silence, he shoved the frozen treat in his mouth and bit off half of it. Unfortunately it gave him a brain freeze so he started trying to heat up his head. Kid laughed lightly, "You shouldn't eat ice cream that fast silly."

Soul shot a glare at him jokingly and he to laughed. "Yeah lesson learned." As the coldness started fading away, he proceeded to eat the other half slowly in caution.

"So Soul…" Kid started. Soul turned his attention towards the other just as Kid decided to take another taste of his popsicle. Soul watched Kids tongue slowly lick from bottom to top in one slow sweep motion Soul couldn't help but take the situation in the most perverted way possible. Kid looked back up at a blushing Soul, "Anyways I did want to talk to you about back at the theater…" Kid put his frozen treat back in his mouth.

'Oh god I wish that were my dick… wait did he just say something?' Soul stared longingly in Kids direction.

Kid saw how unresponsive Soul was and stopped eating "Soul, are you okay?"

Soul shook all his thoughts away and responded shakily "Y-yeah of coarse I am…"

"Are you sure you seem a little distant." Kid continued eating.

'OH FUCK WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DO THAT RIGHT WHEN I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING BACK!' Soul blushed "No way… I was just a bit distracte- WOULD YOU STOP EATING THAT THING!" Soul grabbed Kids hand and lowered it from his face.

"Ah- sorry?" Kid said a little confused as to why Soul was so offended. "Anyways, about what happened at the theater…" Kid hoped Soul would give him at least a little hint as to if he liked him or not.

"Yeah about that…" he cleared his throat and tried to find the courage to say what he had wanted to say since the first time he noticed his feelings for the meister. "Well Kid… I was actually wondering… If you kinda wanted to- but if you don't like guys and stuff that's cool er- or if you do-" Soul was cut off with Kids cold lips meeting his own.

Kid pulled away and smiled, "Your pretty cute when your flustered Soul." Soul blushed.

"But where does that leave us exactly…?" Soul inquired slowly wrapping his arm around Kids waist. Kid followed his lead and put his arms around Souls shoulders.

"Where do you want it to leave us..?" Kid asked already knowing the answer.

Soul pinned Kid against himself and the park bench, he met with Kids lips once more only this time with greater assertiveness. Kid kissed back equally as rough, matching Souls pace. Soul pressed Kid harder against the bench and decided to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue against Kids bottom lip demanding entrance and Kid parted his lips shyly in return. Soul shoved his tongue in and explored Kids mouth, it was still cold from his popsicle he had been eating not a moment earlier ago and still tasted like it as well. Kid cautiously pressed his tongue against Souls. After a few minuets of exploring each other, Soul withdrew from Kids now heated mouth for some much needed air.

Kid used his sleeve to wipe away some saliva that had made its way to the side of his mouth during the event; he then remembered he had his popsicle to finish. He looked down at his hand seeing that his treat had melted and was dripping down the sides all the way down his wrist. He lifted the treat to his mouth and attempted to clean the sticky mess.

Soul watched as Kid slowly licked all of the melting popsicle in awe. Kid noticed this "Soul what's the matter?" Soul blushed and turned away refusing look at such a sexy sight. He heard Kid laugh lightly then say "Oh~ I get it, ha ha you pervert Soul~" Soul turned back to meet Kids challenge.

"I AM NOT!" He yelled blushing "Its your fault for being so cute!" Kid lifted the treat to his mouth and slowly licked the tip. 'Fuck, now he's just toying with me…' He proceeded to fit the whole treat in his mouth then scrape it off with his teeth leaving nothing but the stick behind.

Soul felt a nosebleed coming on, yup definitely. Kid laughed at the sight of Soul draining all the blood from his head out his nose. He reached for the handkerchief he kept with him just in case and handed it to Soul. He gladly accepted it, blushing deeper in embarrassment making his nosebleed worse. Soul put it over his nose and thanked Kid silently. Kid smiled brightly "Come on, lets get back to my house." He held Souls hand as they both walked back to the mansion.

Maka Liz and Patty watched the two boys leave the bench figuring nothing exciting would happen until they got back to the house and decided to discuss it with each other.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! See? I told you Liz~" Maka said mocking Liz's earlier statement.

"Oh shut up!" She replied blushing in embarrassment. Patty giggled at the two, munching on assorted snacks she brought.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the front door of the Death Room "OH SPIRIT-SAAAN~ BLAIRS HERE WHERE ARE YOU~?" Maka face palmed.

"Hi Blair…" Blair turned noticing the three girls.

She ran up to Maka and hugged her (almost as bad as when she hugged Soul) "MAKA-KUN~ what are you doing here~?" The cat said to Maka.

Patty interjected before Maka could "Were watching Soul and Kid." Blair turned her attention to the youngest Thomson sister.

Blair looked at the mirror and said "Oh is that so? Why would my scythey boy be hanging out with that OCD guy?"

Liz tried to stop her sister from telling the cat before they could break it slowly to her but she burst her answer out before she could stop her "Soul loves Kiddo-kun~" Blair made a shocked face, but whenever it was her it never looked very serious.

"MY scythey boy is gay? Why did he not tell Blair-chan…?" She said with a sad tune, making a pouty face. She sniffed "I guess that explains why he never cuddled with Blair…" Liz and Maka looked at each other and Excalibur faced thinking the same thing, creepy.

Patty patted a spot in the blanket next to her, "You can watch them with us." Maka and Liz mentally screamed 'NO WAY IN HELL'.

Blair cheered up slightly and sat down besides the younger pistol, "Thank you~ Blair does want to see her scythey boy grow up~" she got a bit teary eyed at the thought.

Maka said with the slight hint of self loathing in her voice "Okay… but you have to be quiet, they can hear us if were not careful…"

Liz looked at the other girls "Guys SHHHH! They are approaching Kids house…"

YAAAY~ yet another chapter finished… next chapter be LEMONZ people… (omgeh my first lemonz… *is scared*) anyways yes, I threw Blair in the pot o pervs XD so what? Its funnier that way~ I hope you all LOVED this chapter~ and the fact that I've been updating like… EVERY. DAY. That's like… amazing O-O and slightly impossible XD anyways… its 1:00… I gotta get to bed soon… surprisingly this only took like… 2 hours to write ^^' anyways PLEASE REVIEW IM SO DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS IVE ONLY GOTTEN TWO SHOW SOME MERCY! Lol thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Kid and Soul walked along the lone streets of Death City gripping each others hand tightly. Soul glanced at Kid as they walked side by side; he had to admit Kids eyes looked more luminous when they were moonlit.

They soon reached the doors of Gallows Manor; Kid unlocked the door and pulled Soul in with him. He shut the door behind him locking it back up. "Liz, Patty, father! Anyone here…?" Kid said loudly to the empty house. No reply. "Good no ones here." Kid said, turning towards Soul.

"Liz and Patty are with Maka, we won't have to worry about them. Where is your father anyway..?" Soul stated looking around at Kids house, it was very… symmetrical, to say the least.

Kid walked up stairs leaving Soul to explore the house. Soul walked though the labyrinth of a living room and tried not to touch anything, this house was far to clean to be normal. Suddenly something caught Souls eye. "Oh cool a piano…" Soul walked up to the instrument. He placed his hand on the cold white surface then quickly removed it 'I shouldn't touch anything… Kid might freak out or something'. Soul lifted the lid and pressed a key lightly, the piano let a small note escape in return. He smirked 'I'm sure Kiddo won't mind if I borrow this for a while…' Soul sat down at the bench in front of it and started playing.

Kid looked though the rooms on the upper layer of his house, checking to make sure his father wasn't home, he really wanted to break his and Souls relationship to him another time. Once all the rooms were checked he headed back downstairs. When he got half way to the stairs he heard a muffled sound resembling a piano. Kid found Soul the cause of it, playing the piano like it was his own. The song he played was complex, it had an eerie softness to it; the shinigami could barely follow the notes while looking at Souls hands. Kid gave up trying to figure out what he was playing and listened intently to the rhythm. Soul ended the song with the last faint note and sat still.

Kid gave his applause and Soul turned around immediately, "Oh Kiddo, sorry… I hope I didn't ruin your symmetry or something…" Soul said hoping to not offend the meister.

He giggled a bit, "No you didn't, and unfortunately there is now way for me to check if sound waves are symmetrical." He sat beside the other and tapped a few small notes, leaning against the side of the piano with his elbow. "You know you play beautifully…" he placed his attention to Soul.

The weapon wrapped his arm around Kids waist and rested his chin on his shinigamis shoulder. "Thanks, I haven't played for a while…" he put his hand over the notes Kid had been playing and continued the playful rhythm. Kid grabbed Souls hand in the middle of his playing, and held it in his own.

"So, what to do now…" Kid leaned against Souls head. Soul removed himself from Kids warmth to kiss him on the cheek.

"That depends love…" He proceeded to lift Kid in his lap.

Kid turned to face Soul "Love? Now you do love me, correct Soul? Kid said to him, hoping for the reply he desired.

Soul placed one of his hands on Kids face stroking it lightly, "But of coarse Kid, you think I'd ask you to be mine and not care for you at all?"

"Yeah? Prove it." Kid kissed Soul taking him by surprise, Soul threaded his fingers though Kids night black hair and pressed the boy in deeper. Soul decided to make things a bit more interesting and removed himself from Kids lips only to bite Kids neck roughly leaving a mark. "Ah~ Soul~ Please be sure to make the marks symmetrical…" Kid whined slightly at the end. Soul smirked against the reapers pale skin.

"With pleasure…" He bit down on the other side as well. Kid moaned "Soul~ your teeth are so sharp~" Kid rested his hands within Souls asymmetrical hair.

The albino chuckled "Does that turn you on?" He met Kids eyes showing the want for Kid, everything he felt was reflected through Kids half lidded gold eyes. Soul leant up and used his shark like teeth to rake against Kids bottom lip. Kids face turned a deep shade of red. Soul slipped his tongue into Kids open mouth and kissed him passionately while slowly dragging his hand up the others shirt, touching anything his hand could find. His other arm tightened its grip on Kids waist.

"Please don't stop…" Kid said through a ragged breath in Souls ear after breaking the kiss himself for air. Soul started unbuttoning Kids shirt.

He got to the last button at the top of Kids dress shirt and asked "So we are going all the way then…?" He undid the last white button with a small 'snap'. Kid nodded and bit his lip. He wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into but he figured he had to loose his virginity sometime, and it might as well have been Soul to take it from him. After all, he did love him and Soul loved him back.

Soul admired Kid for a moment; damn he never realized how muscular he was. It was probably because his frame was so feminine. Soul bit down on one of Kids nipples and was rewarded with a moan from his partner. Soul continued to tease him like this while slowly putting a hand down Kids pants. Kid gasped when he felt Souls hand brush against the tip of his length. Seeing as Kid reacted well to this Soul wrapped his hand around the shinigamis arousal and lightly pumped it.

"Ah~ Soul faster~" Kid moaned thoroughly enjoying the movement. Soul removed his hand and got off the piano bench, unbuttoning Kids pants while he did so. He got on his knees and pulled Kids pants off, tossing them to the side. "Hey! Fold those…" Kid said, attempting to react to the urge of his OCD but Soul grabbed his legs and forced him back down.

"Forget it Kid, you can fold them after." He smirked at Kid and removed his boxers as well, exposing Kids length to the cold air. Soul gently licked the tip as he wrapped one hand around the base.

"Ah- I gu-ess I will deal with it- oh Soul~ w-when I have to re-measure every t-thing- Mh! Tomorrow- oh god yes~" Kid put his hands on Souls head and lightly pushed him deeper on his cock. "AH- Stop toying wi-ith me and just suck me already-"Kid bit his lip, the pressure was killing him and he needed release fast.

Soul gave in to his request and put his mouth on the whole thing. Dragging his teeth against it making Kid moan louder. He gave Kid one last good suck before he came in his mouth, Soul swallowed what he could but some escaped through the side of his mouth. Soul got up off the floor and kissed Kid once more letting him taste some of his own cum which made Kid grunt and shift a bit uncomfortably but he never broke the kiss. Distracted by this, Soul picked Kid up off the bench bridal style and carried him up to Kids room, he almost forgot where it was because everything looked so similar but he figured it out as soon as he got there.

Soul opened the door and threw Kid and himself on the bed, viciously pinning his shinigami down as he continued to ravage Kids lips. He took off his shirt and hastily tossed it in random direction as Kid undid his pants. Soul kicked them off and continued kissing his soon to be lover, Kid found the opportunity to grab Souls own erection that was obvious to see through his boxers. Soul gasped and pulled away from Kids mouth. Kid grinned deviously and pulled Souls length out rubbing the tip roughly.

Soul grabbed Kids hand and removed it, pinning it above Kids head. He sucked three fingers on his other hand, making sure they were well lubricated. Kids was panting shakily, watching Souls movements with half lidded eyes. He blushed, unsure of what would happen next. Soul positioned a finger at Kids entrance "Ready Kid…?" Kid breathed in deep and nodded. Soul pressed the first finger in with ease, to Kid it just felt uncomfortable. Once he put the second one in Kid bit his lip and made a sound of displeasure. Soul kissed his forehead and brushed his thumb comfortingly across the side of Kids face. He stretched Kids entrance open in a scissoring motion. Soul moved his hand to around Kids arousal and pumped it while he slid in a third finger to try and help him cope with the pain. 'Ah damn, where's that spot…?' Soul pressed all three fingers in as deep as they would go searching for that spot that would make Kid scream in pleasure.

"AAAH~! SOUL!"

'I'm guessing that was it….' Soul thrust his finger back in that spot once more committing it to memory. Kid screamed again when Soul hit it and whimpered when Soul pulled out. The weapon pulled back and looked for something to make his dick go in easier. Finding nothing, he licked his hand a few times and coated himself with that.

Kid looked to see what was taking Soul so long but instead found himself staring at the others body. His eyes drifted lower and landed on Souls length, he'd never noticed how big it was. "Soul… I don't think that's going to fit." He looked at Soul troubled.

Soul chuckled "Don't worry, I'll make it fit~" he positioned himself at Kids entrance.

"Fantastic…" Muttered Kid under his breath. Soul looked up at the meister, making sure he was ready, Kid nodded slightly unsure. Soul slowly pressed into Kid, trying to be as gentle as possible. Kid latched onto Souls back clawing into his skin. 'HOLY SHIT THIS HURT A LOT WORSE THAN IT DID BEFORE.'

Kid bit his lip breaking the skin a bit; luckily because he was a shinigami it healed within seconds. Kid felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them spill over. Soul fully sheathed his erection in; he made sure Kid was at least a bit used to it before he started moving. Soul thrust in as hard as he could making sure he could pin that spot just right. Sure enough he was right on target. Kid screamed Souls name and dug his nails into his back that he happened to still be attached to. Soul backed out again and thrust in even harder, "S-so fucking tight Kiddo…"

"AH! SOUL! HARDER!" Kid begged for more. Soul complied with Kids request and went in harder and faster every time he thrust. Kid moaned and screamed every thrust, buckling his hips in sync. Soul grabbed Kids length and stroked it in time with his trusts increasing the pleasure for his lover as they both neared their climaxes.

"S-SOUL- AH~ IM GOING TO CUM~" Kid panted between thrusts. He couldn't hold out much longer and he could tell Soul couldn't either. Kid gripped Soul tightly screaming his name once more before coming all over himself and Soul.

Kid could feel Souls pre-cum spilling out inside of him. "Kid... Ah…" Soul thrust in once more and came in his lover. He thrust in a few times making sure they both rode out their climaxes and soon collapsed on top of Kid.

Kid held Soul close to his chest, breathing jaggedly. That was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life… he looked down at the asymmetrical albino resting oh his chest, he ran his hand through Souls hair comfortingly. "Soul… that was…"

"Amazing?" Soul cut Kid off before he could finish.

"Y-yeah…" Kid blushed. "I love you…."

Soul found the strength to lift himself up to Kid and lightly kiss him on the forehead. He switched his position to being beside his Kid, he wrapped his arms around his lover planning on getting some rest but then he noticed something. 'Wait was that a light…?' "Hey Kiddo… do you have any blinking lights in your room..?"

"W-what…? How so?" Kid inquired, still worn out.

"Like… a TV has, ya know or a video… camera…"Soul turned around to see a welcoming party in one of the mirrors beside Kids bed.

'FML'

"WHAT THE HELL!" Soul pulled the black sheet on Kids bed over the both of them.

Blair blocked the view of the other three and smiled brightly "HELLO MY SOULY~ Why did you not tell Blair about you and OCD boy?" Maka shoved her out of the way.

She gave Soul the most evil look that has ever conjured on her face "Did you two have FUN~" Maka and the Thomson sisters all laughed.

Soul stared at the group; he was going to fucking murder them all! He looked at Kid who was probably thinking the same thing, but he looked to embarrassed to show it. Soul looked back at the four 'audience members' if you will "YOU. ARE. ALL. PERVERTS. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING PEEP SHOW!" Soul yelled at his meister, knowing she was the mastermind of this whole dilemma "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE ANYWAYS!"

Maka was the first to reply "PHH! Like, FOREVER."

Patty waved "HI KID!" Kid waved back (if you would call it that).

Kid glared at Liz and Patty "YOU ARE BOTH SO DEAD. I SWEAR IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Kid grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at the mirror almost knocking it off the wall.

The four girls laughed at his sad attempt to scare them. "Oh please like you would hurt us, then you couldn't have two symmetrical weapons." Liz said not seeming to take his threat at all seriously.

Blair shoved herself in front of the few again "Seriously Souly~ Why didn't you tell Blair~? I guess if you want we can still-"Maka shoved Blair back again.

"Anyways, were going to go edit this and post it on You Tube, BYE~!" Maka said about to turn off the mirror.

"IF YOU DO THAT IM GUNNA-"The mirror went blank. "…" Soul glared at the mirror swearing to burn Makas curry every time she made him cook it.

Kid shoved his face in the nearest pillow. "Kill me now…" He mumbled, almost inaudible through the pillow. Soul grabbed Kid and pried him out of the pillow and into his arms now that he was sitting up.

"Oh Kiddo~ It's not that bad." Soul kissed the top of Kids head. Suddenly the mirror turned on again. "What do you want you perver-"Soul stopped 'Oh fuck Shinigami-sama…'

"…" It was impossible to tell what his thoughts were on what he was viewing… his son… in bed… with a guy… naked… this was going to end so well.

"D-dad… hey… Yeah I was going to call you in a little bit to see where you were… heh heh…" Kid said nervously hoping he wouldn't kill Soul.

"K-kid…? Would you like to explain something to me…?" Shinigami-sama looked at his son a bit worried.

"Um… This is kinda self explanatory."

O_O "My sons a whore?"

"WHAT! NO!" Kids face flushed "I am not! I love Soul!" Kid proved his point by hugging Soul tightly.

"… I'm going to make this short… Soul do you love him? You wouldn't use my son right..?" Shinigami-sama wasn't sounding very happy like he usually was and it was slightly scaring the two.

"W-wha..? OF COARSE NOT!" Soul yelled at the accusation.

Kid looked at him with sad eyes, "Y-you don't love me…?" Shinigami-sama had his Shinigami chop on faster than you could say 'Shibusen'.

"No Kid I was talking about the other part… I would never use you." Soul kissed Kid sweetly, trying to make up for accidentally hurting his feelings.

Kid's father backed up a bit from the mirror "… I will be at the school tomorrow… we will talk about this later." The mirror turned off.

"HOW COULD THIS DAY HAVE GONE ANYMORE WRONG!" Kid buried his face in Souls chest.

Soul wrapped his arms around him "I thought it was pretty good…" He smiled at his lover.

Kid was still blushing in embarrassment "Besides the good part Soul… Well at least we got all that out of the way for later… I have no clue how I could have told my dad I was dating you."

Soul lay back down with Kid "See now your thinking positively, at least we know tomorrows going to be interesting." Kid chuckled.

"Yeah…" Both sat in the silence thinking about what had just happened.

"I can't believe my dad called me a whore."

Soul burst out laughing and ended when Kid tried to suffocate him with a pillow.

AAAANNNDDDD DONE~ : D 5:00 AM BITCHEZ! XD IM SO FUCKING TIRED RIGHT NOW~ CAPS LOOOOCCCKK~ lol my lemonz started to fail because of my tiredness... but I wanted to prove I could still FINISH STUFF! : D

Yeah this is how it ends, cept I can tell you one thing… you tube porn with you involved, schools and yaoi don't mix so yeah Kid and Soul would be having a GREAT time the next day XD

Kid: Hey Soul… have you ever thought that there is a fangirl sitting up early in the morning controlling us while shes hyped up on soda and ice cream…?

Soul: … shut up Kid.

XD please review ILIKEMYREVEIWS ^^ and many thanks to LamiaDarkHolm for making up the tittle~

…

OMG THIS IS THE FIRST THING I HAVE EVER FINISHED EVER! XD

Lol and sorry about slacking off at the end major time there… Im kinda like "omg its latttee~" I should watch the sun rise~ XD 

This was 6 pages of awesome X3 your welcome, and thanks for reading ;3lol


	5. Chapter 5

Ok yes, I'm a liar… I said chapter 4 was the end of it but that's obviously not the case… EVERYONE EXPECTED ANOTHER CHAPTER SO HERE IT FRICKIN IS! 

Soul woke to a soft light escaping through the black curtains of Kids bedroom. The scythe opened one eye cautiously, making sure to adjust to the brightness before opening the other. He noticed that he didn't feel Kid at his side so he turned to face where Kid had been when they fell asleep last night. He found Kid a few feet away from him curled up in a tight little ball in front of his lap top.

Soul stretched out his arms before getting up and sitting beside his lover. He tapped Kid on the shoulder trying to get his attention, no luck. "Kiddo…? Good morning…" He tried to get a response from the other but no luck again.

"They did it." Kid finally muttered.

Soul looked at Kid confused but relieved that Kid was at least talking now. "What do you mean Kid?"

Kids face turned into a grimace. "T-they posted the video of us."

"Oh… that." Soul poked him to try and motivate his boyfriend to move. "Well we both knew they would… I guess… Is that all your freaking out about…?"

Kid shook his head and buried it farther into himself. "It has… one million hits, Soul." From what Soul could see of his face it looked a bit paler that usual.

"WHAT." Soul stared at him in disbelief. Soul moved the curser of the computer to wake it up and check. To his horror that's exactly how many views there were. "Oh god… Your right this isn't good… Hey can I use your computer?"

Kid shifted slightly "Why?"

"I want to check my facebook."

Kid growled "How could you do that at a time like this…"

Soul ignored him and did as he intended. He logged in to see that his inbox was flooded with messages. "Of coarse…" Soul groaned. He logged out not even bothering to see what people had to say to him. He shut off Kids laptop and turned to face grieving Kid.

"My life is ruined…" Kid muttered.

Soul grabbed Kid and put him in his lap, stroking his ukes hair comfortingly. "There, there Kiddo~ How about we just go to see your father then come home? We can just camp out here until everyone finds something more interesting to talk about."

Kid looked up and faced Soul "O-okay that sounds like a good plan…" His face brightened with hope.

Soul grabbed Kids chin and gently kissed him. He helped Kid off the bed reaching for some of his cloths that were still scattered on the floor from last night. "Hey Kid... do you think we can go by my apartment so I could grab something new to wear?"

Kid was grabbing something to wear from his closet "Well I guess, but wouldn't Maka still be there...? You could always borrow some of my cloths."

Soul faced the raven haired teen "Uh no offence Kid, but you dress a bit formally and I've always hated formal wear…"

Kid walked up to Soul and hugged him "Aw~ Come on, you look sexy in a tux." Kid kissed his lover on the side of his cheek and went back to picking an outfit.

"I guess so…" Soul smiled at Kid noticing his attitude improvement. "But I don't think any of your stuff would fit me anyways." Soul put on his old cloths for the time being. He looked at one of Kids clocks and saw that it was almost time for school to start. "Hey Kid we should get to school before people start showing up. You ready to leave?"

Kid straightened the shinigami ornament he wore around his neck. "Yes and I already woke up early and cleaned the house up… since you had to make such a mess of it."

Soul chuckled "I'm sorry, I'm just still a bit unclear of your definition of 'clean' is…" He and Kid started down the stairs of Gallows Manor.

"It's not just 'clean' Soul its 'perfection'" Kid commented, promoting his claim.

Soul sighed "That didn't answer my question… and I think your perfect and your house is… pretty damn close to it." Kid smiled taking it as a compliment. He opened the door and locked it swiftly.

"Hey Kiddo… was that the same door knob you had last night…? I thought it was gold."

Kid looked at Soul mischievously. "Oh I had a locksmith come here this morning and change the locks…"

Soul looked at Kid a bit shocked. "Uh, what about Liz and Patty..?"

Kid smirked "Revenge."

"Oh…" Soul forced a smile, taking a mental note to never piss off Kid.

Kid grabbed Souls hand "Well since everyone knows about us I guess we can hold hands right?" He guided Soul towards the apartment. It took a few minuets to reach their destination. After checking around it looked empty so Soul took out his key and unlocked the door.

Soul entered the house when a high pitched noise came from his right. "OH SCYTHEY BOY~"

"Oh fuck-" Soul started only to be pushed in the cats chest.

Blair squeezed the weapon closer to her, unknowingly suffocating him. "SCYTHEY BOY~ BLAIR MISSED YOU~"

Soul yelled at the cat while gasping for breath "LET ME GO BLAIR, NOT COOL!" He couldn't believe she was doing this to him in front of his boyfriend.

Kid stared at the scene not knowing what to think. He remembered Blair and never really wanted to remember her anymore than the two times they had met. He walked up to the two and grabbed Soul from Blair's clutches. He held on to his boyfriend who was still recovering from loss of air. Kid made sure Soul was alright then he grabbed Blair and dragged her to the kitchen that was still visible from where Soul was standing.

Soul couldn't hear what Kid was saying to Blair but all of a sudden she when ridged and walked up the stairs quickly and quietly. Kid smiled and happily walked up to Soul threading his arm though Souls own so they were locked together. "Let's go get you some new cloths." Kid said as he escorted Soul upstairs.

Soul stared at Kid in disbelief. Blair never leaves him alone just like that, he must have told her something pretty bad. "H-hey Kiddo, what was that…?"

Kid turned to meet Souls eyes. "Oh? Nothing, I just had to explain something to our… friend." He continued cheerily up the stairs.

"W-what did you tell her…?" 'God I'm afraid to ask…' Soul thought, trying to figure out what he could have told her to make her act so frightened.

"I told her you were a dog person." Kid said laughing at his own humor.

"N-no seriously Kid…" Soul said as they reached his room.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Come on Soul, let it go." He shoved the albino in his room and followed. He looked around at Souls decorations; it was asymmetrical, but nice. Kid decided he would rearrange Souls room another time. He held onto Souls hand and looked through his closet to find something for his unresponsive partner to wear.

"Kid you can't just go around mentally scarring my pets." Soul said at Kid, yes Blair was obnoxious, loud, flirty and most of the time he wished he'd never met her. But Blair was sometimes useful and was nice in a way.

Kid grabbed Souls black jacket and a red shirt for him. He threw the cloths at Souls direction. "Alright get out of those cloths~"He smiled deviously towards his boyfriend completely disregarding his concerns for what he had mentioned to Blair.

Soul laughed mockingly "I'M the seme, you can't tell me to get undressed." He did start to take off his old cloths after he had replied, making his comment a bit less effective.

Kid helped Soul get changed, "Whatever, just hurry… we have to get to the school soon." The meister said glancing at Souls alarm clock.

Soul took off his shirt and replaced it with the new one Kid had picked out for him. "Kid what the hell… this is a dress shirt."

Kid shrugged "It was the most symmetrical one you had." Soul put on the rest of his cloths and threw the old ones at his laundry bin not caring that it wasn't even open when he did so. Kid visibly twitched at this.

They both walked hand and hand to the school along the empty streets of Death City, most of the people here were either going to the school or worked for it so not many people were out during class hours. When they reached the DWMA they noticed that no one was in front of the school. "Crap, everyone's already in class… I guess we can just go to the death room the usual way then." Soul mentioned tugging at Kids hand lightly. Kid nodded and they both snuck through the school hoping not to be seen by anyone. When they reached the death room, they noticed Shinigami-sama talking with Spirit and some of the other teachers.

Kid let go of Souls hand and walked in the death room silently and was still until his father sent away all the gathered teachers except Spirit. "Hello Kiddo…" Shinigami-sama shot a glance towards Soul "and Soul… how nice to see you both." Kid motioned for Soul to join him and Soul cautiously walked towards the three.

"Hello Shinigami-sama." Soul tried to act like everything was normal but that didn't seem to be helping the situation. The death god glared at him once more. Soul attempted to smile and be polite but that didn't change the Shinigamis attitude towards him. Usually the reaper was very unthreatening and it was easy to take him lightly, but right now Soul could feel Shinigami-samas aggression.

Kid attempted to break the awkwardness "So father, you wanted to talk to us right?" he stood a bit closer to Soul hoping his father wouldn't hurt him.

"Actually… I'm going to a meeting right now; I will be back after lunch time. Don't do anything you'll regret in the mean time..." Shinigami-sama looked at Soul when he said this.

"G-got it…" Kid said nervously, holding onto Souls hand "Do you want us to stay here…?"

Shinigami-sama turned around "I guess you could… especially because of that video of you two that's been so popular around here."

Kids face was drained of any and all color from it "Uh… You watched it…?"

"Of course, it's what this meetings about. Apparently some of the girls here want to make some Yaoi club… I'm not sure what that is but it doesn't sound appropriate." Shinigami-sama bounded off with his weapon.

Soul twitched "D-don't Google it…" he said under his breath.

The death scythe left the death room followed by Shinigami-sama leaving Kid and Soul alone.

"So Soul… where are we going to hide? I'm pretty sure it's obvious that Id be here…" Kid kicked at the ground seeing that it appeared unlevel.

Soul grabbed Kids waist "We could go find a janitors closet or something~" He rested his chin on Kids shoulder.

Kid blushed "Soul that's… gross…" he said looking away.

Soul kissed the side of Kids face gently "Oh please, I'm sure it's clean in there."

Kid tried to get Soul off of him. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh so you are thinking what I'm thinking and you call me the pervert." He smiled against the skin on Kids neck. Kid shivered at Souls hot breath that gently grazed his skin.

"We don't have time for this, and theirs no way were doing THAT here. There are obviously rabid fan girls running ramped here. Have you ever had to deal with a fan girl? It's not fun." Kid tried to pry Souls arms off his waist but Soul just countered it by sliding them all the way around.

Soul leant against Kids ear and whispered huskily "Aw Kiddo~ its no fun without a risk~" Kid gulped. FUCK this wasn't good… If Kids father catches them, they are screwed. If the fan girls catch them, they are even more screwed. And Kid was about to be screwed in a second if he didn't find some way to distract his lover.

"H-hey wanna go make fun of the people at gym class running laps? I like that idea lets go-" Right as Kid started walking Soul tightened his grip on Kids waist to a point where it hurt slightly.

Soul chuckled darkly "Not so fast Kid." He led his boyfriend along the empty halls of Shibusen making sure not to disrupt any classes. Soul found the most isolated storage closet that could be found. He opened it and shoved hesitant Kid in first and shortly followed making sure no one was close by. He shut the door quietly and looked at Kid, he had a pissed off look on his face. "What?" Soul asked innocently.

Kid rolled his eyes and looked away. "Nothing Soul…" He blushed when he felt the weapons warm hand come across his cheek.

Soul stroked his thumb against his lovers face. "Don't give me that look~ I'm just trying to be helpful." He seated himself and Kid down on the floor. There wasn't much in the storage unit. Just some cleaning supplies and some spare hardware for the classes. But it was enough to make the place musty. Kid found it hard to breathe slightly, he was used to very clean places but that didn't mean he couldn't learn to adjust.

Soul held Kid close to himself. "What to do now?"

OKKKAAY ANDDDD CUT! That would be all of chapter 5 sorry to say 3 hey I don't even have to write this ya know, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO PERSUASIVE! Gah whatever it's a fun story~ Get ready for HOT SMEX, FAN GIRLS, YAOI AND PISSED OFF PARENTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF~ WITHOUT INTERRUPTION~~~ Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I had to cut it short because it was already as long as my last chapter ^^' but don't worry I should have chapter 6 up soon~ when the real fun begins :3 *kira laugh* please review~ I love reviews they make me feel special X3 have a good day pplz~


	6. Chapter 6

Soul trailed his fingers against Kids sides, making the other shiver.

Kid tried not to be tempted by Souls actions but it was so hard not to be. "Soul… come one you know we can't here…." He blushed and looked away.

Soul grabbed his lover and gently turned him so he could brush his lips over Kids and say seductively "What are you afraid people might here you screaming my name…" Kid's body trembled with excitement.

"Soul please don't make this any harder for me than it already is… I don't want my dad to kill you." He wrapped his arms around Souls neck as Soul dragged Kid into his lap.

Soul pressed the side of his face into Kids "He's in a meeting, just one round…? Besides, I don't mind dying for you…" Soul kissed Kid passionately on the lips.

"But I…" Soul kissed him once more to convince him, getting a bit hotter this time. He grabbed Kids waist and placed it over his half hard cock making Kids moan into the kiss. "Alright fine, you win…" Kid said submissively, holding Soul closer to himself.

Soul smiled deviously, kissing his lover roughly while he started unbuttoning Kids jacket. Once it was off the two proceeded to remove the necessary clothing never breaking their kiss, leaving Kid in only his shirt and Soul with is pants on. Kid was the one to part for air, gasping out of breathe. He found that his and Souls rapid breaths were starting to make the storage room become even stuffier. Kid tried to calm his breathe slightly in hopes that it wouldn't make his lungs feel tight anymore, but as he did Soul pulled him into another rough kiss while the weapon dragged his hand roughly along the sides of Kids length.

Kid moaned genuinely startled by this into the kiss making Soul break it. The albino chuckled gently rubbing the tip of Kids manhood to arouse him further. "A-ah Soul… harder please…" Kid moaned into Souls ear making the others smile widen. Soul complied with Kids wishes and stroked his dick harder making the others hips buckle into Souls hand. The scythe decided to back off not wanting Kid to have all the fun and started unbuttoning his own pants.

Soul pulled out his length and gently placed Kid over it. "You ready~?" He asked to his partner in anticipation.

The meisters face flushed "Uh. Aren't you going to prepare me first…?" Kid said nervously.

Soul put his chin on Kids shoulder "Naw, you should be fine." Kid agreed even though he doubted that it was a good idea. Soul grabbed Kids hips and pushed himself into his lover.

"AH! God damn it Soul!" Tears welled at the corners of the raven haired teen's eyes as he clung onto Soul.

Soul wiped the tears out of Kids eyes. "Sorry… I thought it would hurt less." Soul gently kissed the side of Kids face comforting him. Kid held onto Soul as he kept pushing himself deeper into Kids entrance until he was fully sheathed. Soul gently grabbed Kids chin and lifted it so he could look into his lovers golden eyes that always captivated him so. "Is that a bit better..?" Soul kissed Kid on the lips shortly to make sure he was ready for the next part.

Kid nodded shyly "I guess…" he felt Soul lean back against one of the walls of the storage room.

"Well you can take over now." Soul smiled at his lover, expecting him to continue what Soul had started.

Kids face turned a deep shade of crimson "What do you mean by that..?" To Soul, Kid was looking like a lost puppy.

Soul blinked realizing Kid was serious "Well I was doing all the work last time so it's your turn~"

The meister cocked his head in confusion. "How…?"

Soul gave his signature grin and let out a chuckle "Your inexperience is adorable~ Fine I'll show you how." The albino grabbed Kids pale hips and pushed him upwards only to slam him back down on his length roughly hitting Kids prostate dead on.

Kid bit his lip roughly trying to hold back a scream, his body shook wanting more from Soul. He allowed a soft moan to escape his lips when Soul repeated the action. The weapon kept the steady pace up watching his lover buckle his hips sweetly onto his length every time he thrust into him. "W-wait Soul…" Kid said shakily, he placed his hands on either side of Souls head against the smooth walls of the storage room. He now understood how Soul wanted him to pleasure his lover and started roughening the pace with Souls strong hands still guiding him. "Ah~ Soul…" Kids breathe was ridged and shaky, he could feel his climax approaching.

Soul grabbed the back of Kids head and pulled him into one more kiss before Kid came messily all over the two of them shouting Souls name. The weapon could feel Kids entrance tightening around himself "Oh god Kid~" Soul bit his own lip preventing himself from screaming as Kid had, not knowing if anyone was in the hallway just outside the storage room. Kid felt Soul come inside him and knowing they were both tired from their climaxes he collapsed onto Souls chest. Soul ran his fingers through Kids hair and kissed his forehead "I love you Kid…" the smaller looked up at him with his sun like eyes and smiled lightly, lowering his hands to Souls chest.

Both lay breathless and covered with a thin layer of sweat before Kid suggested that they head over to the death room before the fan girls would find them. Soul agreed and helped his lover get dressed. Luckily there was a box full of rags in one of the boxes they were both seated by.

Once they were both cleaned up and dressed Soul attempted to help Kid stand only to have him stumble. Soul steadied the boy before he could fall all the way. "Damn it…" Kid muttered out of breath holding onto his back. He remembered hurting a little last night but he must have slept it off.

"You okay Kid?" Soul looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine…" Kid straightened himself and limped to the door. Soul walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before the two opened the door ever so slightly to see if anyone was in the hallway. "Lunch must have not started yet…" Kid said with the slightest hint of pain in his voice. The two opened the door feeling cold air hit their faces immediately feeling a refreshed sensation. Soul turned to shut the door when he saw two brunettes standing at his side, one wearing a blue and black scarf and the other one a bit more casual.

Soul jumped back slightly startled. The two of them laughed as he did so. "Oh Soul your so funny~ You don't need to be afraid of us- well I take that back, if you're a SoMa fan then you should be very afraid…"

"T-thank god I'm not one…?" 'What the fuck is SoMa…?' Soul thought.

The girl with the scarf smiled "Yeah I didn't think so~ By the way I'm Tami, this is Lamia." The girl identified as Tami pointed to the casual girl who responded with a 'yo~'.

Kid grabbed Souls arm and whispered in his ear "H-hey I think we should get going these two are making me uncomfortable…"

"So why are you here…? Isn't class still in session?" Said Soul, ignoring Kids concerns.

Tami giggled "We skipped class silly~ We were looking for you two~"

Soul blushed "Uh how did you know we were here…?"

Lamia pointed at Kid "Well we were passing by and we heard him moaning like a whore from down the hall so we figured we'd stake out the closet you two were so acquainted with~"

"Yeah but we only caught the last bit of it…" Tami said looking at the phone she held in her hand. "I'm posting that bit to you tube right now~" Tami and Lamia high-fived each other.

Soul and Kids faces drained of all color "WHA- NONONONONO! DON'T DO THAT PLEASE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS!" Soul yelled, in fear that Shinigami-sama would find the video and know that he went against what he had warned him not to.

Tami pointed proudly at the two of them and struck a pose "Were the presidents of the Yaoi Fan Girl Society, pleased to meet your acquaintance YOU TWO ARE SO KAWAII TOGETHER~~~!"

Kid shot Soul the look of 'I told you so' and Soul turned to the two girls "Okay, I'm BEGGING YOU. Please don't post that video! If I do then his dads going to KILL ME!"

Tami looked at Lamia "OOOHHHH~ that's going to be so epic!" The two of them jumped up and down squealing.

Soul noticed that they obviously weren't taking note of the peril he was going to be in if they posted it "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! If he sees it her probably going to castrate me then I will never be able to have sex with Kid again…" Soul sank to his knees at the thought. The two girls turned towards each other.

Tami made a serious face "Group huddle." Her and Lamia did so which made it incredibly funny because there were only two of them. After a few moments the two separated "We've decided to post it later."

Soul muttered thank you over and over until Lamia looked at Tami's phone. "Uh-oh…"

Soul looked at them intensely "Wh-what…?"

Tami scratched the back of her head "It already uploaded~" Soul curled up in a tight little ball on the ground with Kid kneeling down by him trying to comfort him. "Wow it already has 20 views~ in the last minuet to~"

Soul muttered "I'm dead…"

Kid tried to coax him out of his sudden depression "D-don't worry Soul I won't let my dad hurt you…"

"No he will probably have Stein rape me or something…" The two girls turned at the word.

"What about rape?"

Lamia recalled his previous phrase "Ew Soul X Stein is creepy. But Stein does make a pretty good rapist in a lot of stories~" Soul curled up tighter in his ball of depression growling 'I'm screwed' while Kid attempted to drag him down the hall way.

Kid spoke through strained labor of dragging his lover down the hall way of Shibusen while still limping from their previous activities. "Come on- gah you're so heavy! Soul- we gotta get to my dads before the bell rings-" irony was being a bitch and the bell rang right on cue. Soul got up and grabbed Kids hand, racing though the halls as the class doors began to open.

They could both hear Tami yell to them "BYE~! WE WILL FIND YOU GUYS LATER, OKAY~?" Soul made a mental note that both of them were complete stalkers as he raced through the now filling hall ways of Shibusen.

Kid was having trouble keeping up from the pain Soul had caused him earlier but he held on until they reached the death room safely. Both caught their breaths before walking into the room to be greeted with Kids father, he didn't look happy. And it was usually damn hard to tell because of the mask blocking his expressions but Soul could tell he was definitely going to be raped by Stein now.

Kid smiled at his father "Hello dad." Shinigami-samas attitude didn't change at all.

The reaper motioned both to be seated by the chair in the middle of the bland room; Kid tried his best not to limp but unfortunately failed miserably. Soul let his lover take the seat seeing as he needed it most.

Shinigami-sama walked over to Soul and stared down at him, Soul stared back as confidently as he could manage. "… Do you think my son is some sort of cheap whore, Soul?" Soul blinked in surprise.

"No sir…" He leaned next to his lover who was clutching his hand shakily.

"Then what do you take him for? After you let that new video of you two get posted, I watched it. You're not a very good listener, Soul. I told you to stay away from him for just a few minuets but you obviously don't give a shit." Shinigami-sama took another step towards Soul.

"No it's not that sir! I-I just… " Soul blushed "Your sons to damn perfect!" He crossed his arms still holding onto Kids hand.

Soul saw shinigami-samas hand rise. 'Oh shit.' The next thing Soul remembered was being face down on the white floor of the death room clutching his head in pain. "THAT IS FOR STEALING MY SONS INNOCENSE!" The angry death god raised his hand again but Kid ran in front of Soul before he could do so.

"Father stop! He didn't steal anything from me!" He held onto Soul, placing his wounded boyfriend in his lap.

"Kid I thought I taught you better, he's obviously after the money or he's just using you!" The infuriated death god couldn't hurt Soul as long as Kid was still so close to him.

Kid looked up at his father with tears starting at the edges of his eyes "Then that's a risk I'm willing to take! I love Soul! I know he wouldn't do those things! He loves me… he even said…" Kid focused his view on Soul… laying there so peacefully in his lap… He raised his hand to Souls forehead and moved some of the strands of hair blocking his eyes.

Shinigami-sama grumbled something and walked over to his mirror. "… Whatever makes you happy, for now I guess… You'll see…" The death god gave Kid the ok to leave with Soul. Kid picked up Soul which was no easy task and carefully carried him out of the death room; he turned to see the two fan girls standing about three inches from his face.

Kid squeaked in surprise and accidentally almost dropped Soul in his panic. He re-positioned his lover so he wouldn't slip off of his side, since he was still a bit conscious he could stand slightly. "You two again!"

Tami smiled holding up her phone and snapping a picture of Kid carrying Soul. "That is going to be a cute header for the website… oh and we just came to say THAT WAS SUPER CUTE~" Tami and Lamia gave the two a thumbs up.

Kid sighed "Uh… that was cute…?" Soul shifted a bit uncomfortably so Kid moved his arm on his shoulder and held Souls waist attempting to keep him steady.

Lamia nodded "You stood up for Soul and that was so adorable~ you're an inspiration to ukes everywhere~!" Kid face palmed.

"I-is that all you're going to say? Because Souls really heavy and I don't want to carry him for much longer." Kid said trying to walk past the two.

Tami held her phone to Kids face "We also wanted to say that I just posted the video of that little fight between you and your dad for Soul and it already has 50 hits~"

Kid sighed and pushed past the two carrying Soul back to Kids mansion, Kid decided to take the short cut through the back of the school so they wouldn't be seen. Once they got inside Kid laid Soul down on his couch and shook him attempting to wake him.

Soul opened one red eye and stared into Kids golden ones. "Hey sorry about that…" Soul attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by Kid.

"You should just rest here for a second, but don't go to sleep. You might have a concussion…" Kid grabbed one of the two symmetrically placed pillows he had measured perfectly to match the one on the other side and slid it under Souls head, muttering that he'd fix it later trying to restrain his OCD.

Soul put one arm under the pillow and waited for Kid to get back. "Did you mean what you said back there…?" Kid looked up at Soul while grabbing the TV remote and sitting beside Soul.

"About what…?" Kid inquired.

Soul locked his eyes with Kids "That you would be willing to take that risk." Kid smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse Soul, I love you." He lay down on Souls chest as the weapon wrapped his arms around the smaller.

Soul smiled back hugging Kid tightly against his chest "I love you to…" Soul leant forward and kissed his lovers head.

"Now that that's settled~ how about some TV~?" Kid turned on the TV to see a weather report.

'Now, back to you Bob.' The screen changed to two people sitting at a wooden desk.

'Lately a new internet phenomenon has raised from Death City, a shocking video of Death the Kid the heir to the chain of schools for weapons and meisters was caught on tape by some students having intercourse with another male student. The video has gone viral and has gotten over 5 million hits within the last 17 hours-' The TV went blank and Soul turned to Kid staring at him with the same shock.

The room was dead silent until Soul finally said what both were thinking "We are so fucked…." Kid buried his face in Souls red shirt.

"So what now…?" Kid said silently, his words muffled by the fabric.

"…. We could always move to Mexico." Kid and Soul both laughed, it didn't matter what would happen next, they had each other to turn to if things went bad.

Soul stopped laughing and stared at Kid who was still trying to calm himself. Once he did, he met Souls crimson eyes, Kid held onto Souls hand tightly and smiled when suddenly the two heard someone at the front door trying to put a key in the door knob. After a few minuets of fruitless struggle Liz yelled "Why the fuck isn't my key working!"

Kid snuggled into Souls chest "They will figure it out soon enough~"

ANNNNNNDDDDD DONE. Actually done. Like for good. YOU CANT TRY TO CONVINCE ME FOR ANY MORE CHAPTERS! I WONT DO IT! DX lol I sorta started to realize it was getting a bit deep at the Shinigami-sama part so I hope the fan girls lifted every ones seriousness off XD my next story is going to be a total emo fest, I should be starting that soon… Hope you thought the lemonz was better than last time btw~ and also I hope you liked the ending XD Gotta love CNN~ and btw Tami and Lamia are me and LamiaDarkHolm, hope you loved it~ any ways, its late, I'm tired, GOOD DAY! 


End file.
